Between us
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Frustrado por la opinión de sus hermanos, molesto con su excolonia y otras naciones, y dispuesto a maldecirse para duplicar su poder, Inglaterra comienza un viaje para descubrir el verdadero significado del amor, amistad y valor, y no estará solo en la travesía... Dedicado a AliceIggyKirkland, capítulo uno.


_¡Hola! Este es un fic dedicado especialmente a_ **AliceIggyKirkland**, _a quien además le debo una disculpa por la tardanza; es un **USAxUK**, tanto en versiones **Hetalia** y **Nyotalia**,_ _en el cual ambas naciones de habla inglesa descubrirán el verdadero significado de las palabras **amistad**, **amor** y **valor**, si, lo que leyeron. Y no será oneshot por que esto va más allá de lo que suelo trabajar xD Espero que les guste._

**Hetalia**, _marcas, personajes -reales o ficticios-, etc., **NO** me pertenecen, **no** gano dinero haciendo esto, **no** hago propaganda de lavado cerebral, **no** es un complot del gobierno para que compren leche, **no** es un movimiento carismático para reunir un rebaño y hacer ritos paganos a las fuerzas de la Naturaleza. Solamente escribo esto para entretenerlos y darles unos minutos de lectura de humor/romance/¿acción?/drama/etc._

_Seamos **realistas**, si Hetalia fuera mío, después de realizar las Guerras Mundiales me hubiera ido directo por las otras grandes guerras, más civilizaciones "extintas" y lo mejor de Latinoamérica (¡Arriba mis carnales, y que viva la raza!) Pero es de_ **Himaruya Hidekaz**, _así que me amuelo_ **¬.¬***

* * *

**Between us. (Entre nosotros)**

_Capítulo uno: In the beginning..._

Todo empezó al término de una junta, en la cual no pasó nada fuera de lo ordinario, excepto por una conversación que no dejaba de sonar en su mente...

-No, Inglaterra ya no es el mismo de antes. -Escocia, quien estuviera conversando con sus hermanos, se preparaban para volver a sus respectivas tierras, y aprovechaban el tiempo para conversar trivialidades.- Me arriesgaría a decir que incluso la pequeña Liechtenstein podría derrotarlo con un peluche.

Gales e Irlanda soltaron unas sonoras carcajadas imaginando el escenario, con la excepción del inglés, a quien no le dio nada de risa el comentario.

-Estúpidos. Todos ellos no tienen en qué perder el tiempo. -Mascullaba una y otra vez, mientras caminaba sin rumbo por el edificio de la ONU, y tropezó con alguien al dar la vuelta; las cosas no hubieran ido a más de no ser por que aquella persona con la que se tropezó.

-¡Iggy! -Estados Unidos se inclinó un poco para mirar al inglés, que debido al impacto cayó al suelo.- Tienes suerte de que yo, The Hero, haya estado en tu camino, otra persona te hubiera secuestrado y hecho _cosas indecibles_, AH, HA, HA, HA, HA HA, HA!

-¡Cierra la boca! -Arthur se levantó, resbalando un par de veces gracias a los papeles que se le cayeron, y jaloneó de los cabellos a su ex-colonia.- ¡Lo último que necesito de ti es tu lástima!

-¡Auch! ¡Iggy! Calm down! -Suplicó el estadounidense haciendo un puchero, y el inglés lo soltó, no sin antes arrancarle un par de cabellos en el proceso.

Arthur aceleró el paso hacia la salida. Le urgía salir antes de sucumbir a su estrés, y volvió a chocar con alguien, pero esta vez, sin caer al suelo.

-Why!? Tell me why!? -Empezó a soltar algunos puñetazos, y una mano enguantada lo detuvo en seco. El ojiverde fue alzando la vista lentamente, y se encontró viéndose a los ojos con Rusia.

-Da, deberías tranquilizarte un poco. -Le dijo con su habitual sonrisa, y tras sentir el estremecimiento del rubio, lo soltó.- Cuando aceptes ser uno con Rusia, no tendrás nada de qué preocuparte ni nadie con quien estar molesto, por que todos seremos felices.

Lo último que le faltaba. Sin siquiera responderle, el más pequeño -de estatura- se salió del edificio y no se detuvo hasta estar en la habitación del hotel que había reservado para él. Cerró la puerta, no sin antes pedirle a la señorita de recepción que no se le molestara a menos que se tratara de una **crisis internacional**, y se dejó caer en la cama, suspirando con un dejo de tristeza y resignación.

-Quizá tengan razón... -Abrazó la almohada buscando alguna especie de consuelo en el confort, pero solamente se sintió más solo.- ¿Cómo es posible que haya dominado en el mar, haber sido una potencia capaz de hacerle frente a los más grandes imperios en sus mejores épocas, y ahora... solo soy **Iggy**?

Cerró sus ojos, recordando esos viejos tiempos, y no evitó tener un recuerdo con España y la mitad de su pequeña colonia, México...

**Recuerdo** -_por favor_-:

_-¡Tu nunca podrás vencerme! -Arthur, vestido de pirata, picaba a un casi derrotado Antonio con la funda de su sable, y la pequeña María José le aventó un fruto de cacao, pegándole justo en el rostro.- Bloody...!_

_-¡Ríe mientras puedas, por que llegará el día en el que no serás nada! -Le gritó con desafío la chiquilla, antes de tomar un pedacito de madera y lanzarse contra él, pese a que al pirata solo le tomó estirar la pierna para evitar que le dañara..._

**Fin del recuerdo** -_no esperaban más, ¿verdad?_-.

-Goddammit! -Exclamó, levantándose de pronto.- ¡Esa mocosa salvaje me maldijo! -Inglaterra lanzó la almohada al techo.- ¿Cómo es posible que no me haya percatado de eso antes!

Con la furia en alto, buscó su maleta y sacó su libro de maldiciones, su túnica ritual, las veladoras, cerró las cortinas, despejó el centro de la habitación y comenzó a dibujar un circulo, algunos caracteres místicos, y dentro de éstos, dos triángulos encontrados, dejando en medio un hexágono, en el cual puso un cuenco con una vela de cera roja, y empezó a pronunciar las palabras místicas...

-"**_De uno el poder de dos_**..." -Repetía constantemente mientras seguía paso a paso las instrucciones, y se detuvo al ver que tenía que quemar "_algo_" de aquello que deseaba duplicar. Volvió rápidamente la vista, pero no planeaba deshacerse de ninguna pertenencia, algunas ni siquiera las había usado. Mientras mascullaba entre dientes, notó que su abrigo tenía un par de cabellos.- ¡No podría ser más perfecto!

Se acercó a éste, y tomó algunas hebras sueltas, que brillaban por el efecto de la luz de las velas. Volvió al ritual, colocándose frente a la vela principal, y repitió el conjuro de una sola vez, quemando los cabellos para cerrar el hechizo.

-¡**Duplica el poder, así te lo ordeno**! -Al decir eso, un aura color verde esmeralda se despegó del dibujo ritual, borrándolo conforme su brillo aumentaba de intensidad, y Arthur alzó sus brazos mientras soltaba una carcajada, detenida por el aroma del cabello quemado; cuando su respiración se normalizó, descubrió que solamente tenía ante sí la vela roja aún encendida, y él no se sentía diferente.- ¡No puede ser!

Revisó de pies a cabeza el libro, pero no había señas de que se hubiera equivocado. Frustrado, arrojó el libro en la cama y se dirigió a la ventana cerrada.

-Bien hecho Iggy, perdiste 2 horas en nada. -Abrió las cortinas, y en el momento que la luz del sol le dio de lleno, sintió una extraña onda de calor que provenía de sus entrañas y le dificultaba respirar. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras sudaba copiosamente, y repentinamente, todo se detuvo.- ¿Qué...? What was that?

Se incorporó, secándose el sudor con la manga de su túnica, y suspiró derrotado.

-Una taza de té me haría muy bien. -Se dijo en voz alta mientras se quitaba la túnica.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo. -Dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, capturando la atención del ojiverde.

-No... No puede ser...

**Continuará...**

_**¡En el próximo capítulo!**_

-No te preocupes, Toris. -Iván se dirigió a una puerta.- Le daré a Letonia algo que le ayudará, da.

El ruso entró por esa puerta, pero al mismo tiempo se abrió otra, en la que salió ¿Iván? ¿Con el cabello largo?

-Da, esto servirá. -Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras mostraba la pala.- ¿Me ayudas con esto, Toris?

**~.~**

-Stupid moron! -Alice trataba de proteger su cabello, pero Alfred realmente estaba disfrutando el momento.- ¡Suéltame!

-**Pigtails**! **Pigtails**! -Exclamaba entre carcajadas mientras molestaba a la versión femenina de Arthur.

-¡Déjala ya! -Arthur regresó con un paraguas, el cual empleó para pegarle al americano, sin éxito alguno.- ¡Por última vez! Stop!

**~.~**

-¿Eres la hermana de Estados Unidos? -Le preguntó Antonio mientras detenía a Francis.

-Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! No! ¡YO soy Estados Unidos! -Respondió la chica poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-Mon dieu! ¿Cuándo te operaste y con quién? -Exclamó entre asustado y sorprendido Francis.- ¡**Tienes** que pasarme su teléfono!

**~.~**

Gracias por leer, como verán, no tengo experiencia con **Nyotalia**, razón por la cual sus críticas y comentarios serán bien recibidos. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
